Por ti
by shikasombradelanoche
Summary: shikatema...Quiero tenerte a mi lado para decirte al odio suave y con amor: TE QUIERO… Los días sin tenerte a mi lado son como un día sin sol, solo diez minutos contigo amor, y miles de horas pensando en ti.


**Esta pequeña historia no es mía, la encontré en mis divagaciones por Internet , así que todos los créditos a la escritora original que no se quien es .-.**

**En verdad es muy hermosa! no se arrepentiran de leerla!**

…**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 1: todo haría**

Ella: ¿Qué haces?

El: Nada, juego con una pelota jaja... Te extraño.

Ella: Yo también, quiero verte. ¿Qué tan lejos está konoha de Suna?

El: Hmmm, no sé. Tengo una idea, pero dirás que estoy loco.

Ella: ¿Qué idea?

El: No cuelgues, voy a cambiarme y a empacar algo de ropa.

Ella: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ropa para qué? ¿De qué hablas?

El: Te necesito; necesito verte.

Ella: Estás demente jajaja, no eres capaz.

El: ¿Bromeas? Lo haré, pero tienes que hablarme todo el camino.

(Empaca, sale al auto y empieza a conducir)

Ella: Esto es una locura, aún no te creo capaz.

El: Estoy decidido; ¡si no te veo me volveré loco, lo sé!

(Se oye un frenazo y cornetas de autos)

El: ¡Sal de mi camino, idiota! ¡Voy a ver al amor de mi vida!

Ella: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

El: Sí, sólo un imbécil daltónico que no sabe la función de un semáforo.

Ella: Jajaja. Te amo. Él se queda pensativo unos segundos mientras conduce...)

El: Yo también te amo.

(Llega al terminal y empieza a hablar con la encargada de los boletos)

El: Señorita, ¿a qué hora sale el primer vuelo a Suna?

Ella: ¡¿Es en serio?!

Srita: Sólo queda un boleto y sale en una hora aproximadamente.

El: Perfecto; quiero ese boleto.

Ella: ¡Respóndeme! ¡Estás demente!

El: Shhh. También quieres verme, ¿o no?

Srita: Aquí está, disfrute el viaje.

El: Gracias.

Ella: ¡Qué nervios! ¿Cómo me haces esto? Estás loco, Shikamaru

El: Jajaja. Así de loco me quieres.

Ella: ¡No! En serio, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

El: tsk, ¡Mendokusai!, no lo había pensado. ¿Estás en tu computadora?

Ella: No, pero está cerca, ¿por qué?

El: Consigue el número de un hostal cercano y me lo pasas, por favor.

Ella: Hmmm, bueno; ¿cómo llamarás sin colgar? Dijiste que hablaríamos todo el camino.

El: Existe más de un teléfono en el mundo, mi cielo.

Ella: Tonto, baka. ¿Tienes para anotar?

El: Sí, dime. (Ella le da el número del hotel)

El: Jaja gracias; ya reservo. (Él llama y reserva una habitación)

Ella: No lo puedo creer aún, de verdad.

El: Cálmate; no es nada comparado con todo lo que yo haría por ti.

Ella: ¡Cállate!, eres un baka.

El: Te amo.

Ella: Yo también te amo.

El: Estoy aburrido, diviérteme mientras espero al maldito vuelo.

Ella: ¡No maldigas! Maldita sea.

El: Jajaja problemática.

Ella: Estás demasiado demente.

El: ¿No tienes otra cosa que decirme? Ya sé que estoy demente y que soy un baka jajaja.

Ella: Hmmm, ¿cómo se supone que te divierto?

El: No sé; creo que ya subiré al avión.

Ella: ¿Te dejan ir con el teléfono?

El: Eso espero, dije que hablaríamos todo el camino.

(Entra al tren; por suerte, aun hablando por teléfono) (Ella ríe con un tono de ironía)

El: ¿De qué te ríes?

Ella: De nosotros, esto es increíble.

El: Si no quieres no lo hago.

Ella: Jajaja estás en el avión, no hay vuelta atrás; además, si quiero y lo sabes.

El: Jajaja es verdad, igual no pienso dar marcha atrás.

Ella: ¿Qué se supone que le diré a mis hermanos?

El: No sé, tampoco lo había pensado.

Ella: ¿A quién engañas? Tú no piensas eres demasiado vago para eso jajaja.

El: Gracias, yo también te quiero, corazón. (Tono de ironía)

Ella: Sabes que sí jajaja.

El: Si no fuera así, no estaría en esta locura.

Ella: Dime qué ves.

El: Mucha gente, muchos asientos... (Mira por la ventana, todavía sin despegar el avión.) Hmmm, árboles, más gente despidiéndose, aviones.

Ella: Quiero estar ahí contigo.

El: Aquí estarás cuando te secuestre y nos escapemos jaja.

Ella: ¡Sí, claro!, eres un vago

El: Esto se está moviendo ya.

Ella: Qué locura, no puedo creerlo.

El: Es real, nos veremos en unas horas.

Ella: ¿Qué llevarás puesto? ¿Cómo te reconozco? ¿Dónde nos veremos?

El: Cálmate, una pregunta a la vez jaja.

Ella: ¡Responde, no es chiste!

El: Suéter blanco, jeans negros, gorro blanco... ¿Podemos vernos en el parque del que me hablaste?

Ella: ¿El que está aquí cerca de donde vivo?

El: Sí, ese.

Ella: ¿Cómo sabrás cómo llegar aquí?

El: Preguntando, supongo, después me las arreglo, es lo de menos.

Ella: ¿Es en serio todo esto?

El: Amor, estoy montado en un avión; escuchaste mientras compraba el boleto; casi me reservaste la habitación del hostal; ¿Te queda alguna duda?

Ella: Es que es tan surrealista; esto no pasa; no a mí.

El: Está pasando. Ahora dime: ¿cómo te reconoceré?

Ella: ¡Ni siquiera sé qué ponerme!

El: -En voz baja- Mendokusai mujeres...

Ella: ¡Cállate!, te escuché.

El: Jajajaja perdón, perdón. ¡Ya dime!

Ella: ¡No lo sé! -Se levanta, busca entre su ropa- ¡No tengo nada para ponerme!

El: Qué exagerada, algo ha de haber; sino así mismo como estés.

Ella: ¡¿Qué?! No, estoy en pijama, shikamaru.

El: No me importa lo que lleves puesto, me importa que seas tú. ¡Quiero verte ya!

Ella: Ya, después veré; mientras busco, dime qué ves.

El: El cielo...

Ella: ¿Cómo está? Descríbelo para mí. (Con un tono de súplica y ternura)

El: Azul, con muchas nubes... Tienes que verlo, le tomaré una foto.

Ella: Tómate una foto a ti también.

(Shikamaru le toma la foto a la ventanilla y una a él con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sacando la lengua)

El: Ya está, salí feo, ya no me vas a querer.

Ella: Jajaja ¡Quiero verla!

El: Quiero una foto juntos. No, ¡quiero MUCHAS fotos juntos!

Ella: Qué vergüenza que me vean contigo, mejor no jajaja.

El: Jajaja ok. ¡Me quiero bajar del avión, el amor de mi vida ya no me quiere ver!

Ella: ¡Cállate, loco! Qué baka eres, ¡qué vago llorón!

El: Tú te lo buscaste jajaja.

Ella: ¿Cuánto falta?

El: No lo sé, no mucho, supongo...

(Pasadas unas horas el tren se detiene, él se baja y busca su equipaje)

El: ¿Dónde puedo alquilar un auto? No te sacaré a pasear en bus jajaja

(Ella le dice el sitio, él para un taxi y va por un auto, luego empieza a conducir a la casa de ella)

El: vaya no te gusta cualquier auto niña presuntuosa

Ella: ¡cállate!, no sabía que otro lugar había

El: vale, vale ¿Dónde era el parque?

Ella: ¿Dónde estás?

El: Jajaja no tengo ni la menor idea. Espera, ya sé. (Para otro taxi y le indica la dirección a donde va para que lo guíe)

El: Soy un genio; le dije a un taxista que me conduzca hacia allá.

Ella: hay que modesto (tono de ironía) ¡Y yo aún no sé qué ponerme!

El: Estoy cerca.

Ella: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya?!

El: Sí, pero antes tengo que comprar una cosa, ¿tienes tiempo?

Ella: ¿Qué cosa?

El: ¿Qué te importa? Jajaja no te quiero decir.

Ella: ¡Dime, baka!

El: Ehmm, nada, nada, ya voy para allá.

Ella: Hmmm ok. (Shikamaru se detiene en una floristería y compra los jazmines más bellos del lugar)

Ella: ¿Qué es eso que se oye? ¿Dónde estás?

El: Nada, ya voy en camino.

Ella: ¡Nunca me dices nada! (dice con un tono de puchero)

El: Ya tendrás oportunidad de golpearme por eso jaja.

Ella: Sí, es lo primero que haré, pero lo más seguro es que llores como bebe.

El: ¡Escucha! Pon atención.

Ella: ¿Qué? (Shikamaru le sube el volumen al radio del auto; se oye "just the way you are" - Bruno mars)

El: When I see your face...

Ella: ¡Te odio! Cantas feo, cállate.

El: …There's not a thing that I would change…

Ella: ¡ya cállate!

El: … Because you're amazing…

Ella: ¡shikamaru! Cantas feo

El: No me importa, canta conmigo.

Ella: No, eres demasiado tonto jajaja. (Shikamaru le continúa cantando la canción)

El: Estoy en el hostal que me dijiste. ¿Ahora hacia dónde?

(Ella le indica la dirección y él llega a la puerta de la urbanización, donde habla con el vigilante)

El: Buenas tardes. Vigilante: Sí, ¿qué se le ofrece?

El: Vengo a ver a Temari Sabaku no. Casa número 13.

Vigilante: Ok, pasa.

El: Gracias.

Ella: ¡kami!

El: kami no; shikamaru, por favor.

Ella: Imbécil jajaja.

El: Ya estoy afuera, no sé qué casa es la 13, así que iré al parque.

Ella: Espérame ahí.

El: Estoy nervioso, ya no quiero jajaja.

Ella: ¡Vete, pues!

El: ¿Después de todo lo que recorrí? Estás loca.

Ella: Ya estoy lista, voy para allá, ¿ya puedo colgar?

El: ¡No! Quiero verte llegar hablando por teléfono.

Ella: Jajaja ¿por qué?

El: ¿Qué haré mientras vienes? Hablarte me calma.

Shikamaru está sentado en uno de las bancas del parque impaciente por verla y escondiendo los jazmines detrás de sí. No para de reírse de los nervios por el teléfono y no puede evitar mirar hacia las casas a cada segundo para verla llegar. De pronto ve que alguien se acerca; una chica de cabello largo y rubio, no tenía sus típicas cuatro coletas ahora estaba cepillado y libre. Temari está sonriendo y sosteniendo un teléfono. Ella lo mira y baja la cabeza riendo de los nervios. Los dos se sonrojan. Shikamaru se levanta y va hacia donde está Temari.

Ella: ¿Hola? Jajaja qué locura, en serio, no creí que vendrías sabiendo lo vago que eres.

El: Wow...

Ella: ¿Qué? Cállate, estoy demasiado nerviosa.

El: ¿En serio eres tú?

Ella: Duh, tonto.

El: Eres demasiado hermosa.

Ella: ¡Cállate!

El: Tengo algo para ti. (Saca los jazmines y se la entrega mirando fijamente sus ojos esmeralda mientras ella casi no puede sostenerla de los nervios)

Ella: Gracias... Qué hermosos.

El: No podía llegar con las manos vacías.

Ella: ¿Nos sentamos? Creo que tenemos demasiado de qué hablar...

El: Claro, vamos. (Se sientan en la banca donde él esperaba en un principio y comienzan a hablar. Ninguno de los dos puede creer que el otro esté así; tan cerca)

El: Ven, vamos a los columpios. (La toma de la mano y van corriendo como niños; se sientan a seguir conversando)

Ella: Dime, ¿soy como imaginabas que sería?

El: No...(a ella se le estruja el corazón) Eres aún más perfecta... A ti puedo tomarte de la mano y ver cómo te sonrojas cuando te ríes.

Ella: Cállate. (Lo suelta y se cubre la cara con sus dos manos. El ríe de lado tiernamente al ver que se ruborizó por lo que dijo. Toma una de sus manos y empieza a jugar con sus dedos. Ambos se miran. Él le aparta el cabello de la cara rozando suavemente sus mejillas y ella toma su mano. Ambos sonríen, no pueden creerlo...)

Ella: Quiero ver la foto que le tomaste al cielo y la tuya.

El: Listo, pero no puedes burlarte de mí.

Ella: Trataré, pero sé que saliste muy feo. (El saca la cámara y le enseña las fotos. Ella se queda mirando la foto de él con ternura y una sonrisa se forma en su cara)

El: Ya viste, jaja devuélveme la cámara.

Ella: No, sonríe. (Ella apunta la cámara hacia él y le saca una foto)

El: Ey, tenemos que salir los dos, sino no vale.

Él se levanta y toma la cámara; se inclina detrás de ella poniéndose a un lado y enfoca la cámara hacia los dos. En eso, sin querer, sus mejillas se rozan y él se aleja un poco para voltear a mirarla. Ella hace lo mismo y se miran mutuamente. Él se acerca y cierran los ojos. Roza sus labios con los de ella y empieza a besarla a lo que ella responde. Fue el beso más hermoso, el momento más hermoso en la vida de ambos. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se separan un poco y se abrazan. No quieren que ese momento se termine.

Ella, tartamudeando y casi sin poder hablar de los nervios, finalmente dice: ¿Y la foto...?

El: Claro, la foto... Ambos sonríen y él toma la foto.

Se queda admirándola unos segundos y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella cámara, toma la mano de ella y la aprieta suavemente.

.

.

.

Shikamaru despierta con lágrimas en los ojos, le da un abrazo a la almohada y vuelve a dejarse guiar por los brazos de Morfeo con la esperanza de volverla a encontrar.

* * *

**Esta pequeña historia va dedicada a Sabaku no lisseth, que está igual o más loca, espero que te guste.**

**Dejen review saben eso ayuda bastante al escritor, te motiva a continuar y mejorar….**

****** ...puedo continuarlo pero eso depende de ustedes si dejan review….**


End file.
